vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Death (RuneScape)
Summary Death is the regulatory figure of life and death in Geilinor. By his hand, all souls of the dead are able to leave their bodies and travel to the Underworld. Without him, souls would remain suck on the mortal plane, unable to pass on. Originally human, Harold 'Death' Esquire was the first being to die on the new planet Geilinor. Upon his death, the planet's governing god, Guthix, gave him the ability to manipulate life and death, with one caveat: He would be unable to kill any who's time had not already come, nor could he save the life of any who are fated to die. Despite this limitation, Death is still able to fight, but only if attacked. If he is acting defensively, the opponent has sealed their fates by challenging him, and he is thus able to kill them. The weight of the world almost literally on his shoulders, Death maintains the balance of the planet and its populous with the power of life and death within him and his scythe. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B, likely 5-B Name: Harold 'Death' Esquire Origin: RuneScape Gender: Male Age: Approximately 12,000 years old (Died at the beginning of the First Age, which lasted for 4,000 years and ended 8,000 years ago) Classification: The first human, Regulator of Souls, Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Magic, Soul Manipulation (Able to claim and rip out souls with his scythe or with a gesture), Anyone struck with his scythe will have their souls sent to the underworld, Death Manipulation (Able to kill with a touch or gesture), Life Manipulation (Capable of restoring life to any who are not yet fated to die), Time Manipulation (Capable of rewinding time if need be), Energy Manipulation and Projection (Can produce and use energy attacks), Intangibility (Capable of phasing through terrain), Scythe Mastery (Has wielded the weapon for thousands of years and struck billions of blows), Flight (Is permanently hovering; can fly through the ground), Blessed (Granted his powers from the god Guthix, though he retains this power even after said god is killed), Fate Manipulation (Anyone who attacks him forfeits their fate and is now fated to die by his hand, allowing Death to kill them when he otherwise could not), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created and controls a small pocket reality for his office), Resurrection (Can revive those who should not yet be dead), Teleportation of himself and others, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of sensing when an imbalance exists in the world), Capable of existing in multiple places at once, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Is blessed with the same power as the World Guardian; should resist Zaros' aura) Attack Potency: At least Large Country level+, likely Planet level (Is able to physically contend with the gods and the World Guardian; his power was received from Guthix in his prime, a god stronger than Zaros) Speed: At least Superhuman (Capable of keeping up with beings on par with the World Guardian) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Is never shown lifting anything outside of his scythe, which he wields effortlessly) Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class+, likely Planet level (He is able to physically clash with beings similar to the World Guardian) Durability: At least Large Country level+, likely Planet level (Able to contend with beings on par with the World Guardian) Stamina: Limitless (His countless bodies are reaping souls day in and day out with tire) Range: Melee range physically, Planetary with his other bodies, Multi-Universal with Teleportation Standard Equipment: His Scythe Intelligence: Very High (Effectively able to pilot the numerous bodies needed to constantly monitor the dead and dying beings of Geilinor; is aware of all the beings who need to be reaped) Weaknesses: Cannot kill those who do not attack him and are not fated to die. Cannot manipulate the souls of those who are not living or did not die normally. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:RuneScape Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Fate Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Undead